Ash Ketchum Aura Keyblade Master
by AshKetchumDarkSide
Summary: Ash and Paul fight together to save the girls they love and to save the world from Emerald. With the power of the aura keyblade, Can they truly win against Emerald or just die trying. Pearlshipping AshxDawn AgainstShipping Paul and Zoey.slight Questshipping.
1. Chapter 1:Ash's Destiny

Kingdom Hearts: Pokemon Version

Pearlshipping

Chapter 1 : Ash's Destiny

Ash was about to start on his greatest journey ever. "wake up you dumb moron?Dawn said Ash replied "Give me a Break Dawn?It's bad enough ." Paul came in and give Ash a log And Said" Dawn you are so loving that Ash is lazy while i do all of the and Ash talked after Paul Left."So Ash Have another plan?'She asked Ash Was going to answer but a Dark hole was under them sucking Ash screamed "ASH! Ash said DON'T WORRY ABOUT ME SAVE YOU SELF! Ash was in The Battle of his was going to battle sees a glow in His hands . A voice told Ash of his Destiny to save Dawn and the relieved a Keyblade called the Aura Keyblade . " I can use aura in this weapon." Darkside fights Ash with power and Destiny was Ash's 's fate told that he was chose to be the next Aura Keyblade punch Ash but Ash dodge it. Ash swung the keyblade in air and blasting Darkside Darkside was Ash in many was Ash's evil dark knows who Ash loves Dawn and told him " ASH I WILL DESTOY DAWN" Hearing this make Ash angry " If anyone touchs Dawn or hurts her I WILL KILL YOU!" Ash fought Darkside and detined to win but Darkside was going to kill Ash when Ash heard a voice "Ash am always your light and always love you"Ash summoned courage to kill Darkside .Ash swing the Aura Keyblade and learned one sercet it blasted aura power around the field and Darkside Darkside tryed to grab Ash But a voice told him " Don't be afraid ,I save you"Ash woke minutes later And Dawn screamed out"ASH are you all right' Dawn hugged and kissed his cheek which maked him blushed."Wow Dawn I touched I was worried about you "Paul came and relied "ASH are you some a hero or what?"Dawn looked really worried"Don't fear Dawn I will Protect you with my very life"Dawn smiled thinking the problem will go sensed something evil coming.  
It a lot of Shadows weaker version of Heartless."Dawn stayed behind me'But Dawn Disappear "Dawn where are you'Ash yelled saw Paul standing at an edge."Paul are alright' Paul smirked 'Yeah but a warp hole have appared We can go to places we never dreamed proably never seen our friends and our families again." Paul pulled out his hand as darkness smarmed around him Ash reached out while the darkness tryed to shallow him but the Aura Keyblade save him "Aura Keyblade,Aura Keyblade use it to save the world Ash" Ash answered "Who are you What do you want from me Where is my girlfriend Dawn?"the voice stated " Save the world Ketchum!"Dawn was behind Ash "Ash' faintly than gust blew in and she disappeared.

TBC

Ages

Ash 14

Dawn 14

Paul 15

I want Ash and Dawn to be the same age in this story.


	2. Chapter 2:Battle with a Heatless Mewtwo

Chapter 2 : Battle with a Heartless Mewtwo

" Dawn where are you' Ash cried out while his hometown is being destroyed in front of him."So this is my test?"Then a Pokemon was Mewtwo. "Mewtwo!" Ash asked. Mewtwo used Shadow Ball on Ash. Ash said while on his knees thinging nothing but Dawn "Dawn I will find you because I am in love with you."Ash raised his Aura Keyblade and attacked laughed"Ha this is the power of the Aura Keyblade you didn't unlock it secrets weakling I am more powerful than you will ever be!"Mewtwo used Psychic to throw Ash in the air. Ash growled "Mewtwo is more pwerful as a heartless this may not be easy."mewtwo used Foucus Punch and Ash swung his keyblade and colclide with each them away from each other. Blood was coming from Ash's arm" I...won't g-give up! I won't !!" Ash got up with his injured arm and mewtwo attacked with one more Shadow Ball" I have to purify Mewtwo of this darkness power"So Aura glowed from the keyblade and ran up to Mewtwo and swing with all of his might and finish Mewtwo so Ash came behind Ash and attacked but Ash sensed it and used Aura to purify its heart and Mewtwo went tranport to New bark Town to stop the next threat and save Dawn "Dawn I will save you and Where is Paul?' From a Distance "Wow Mewtwo you surived"Mewtwo was tried of the battle between him and Ash."I went easy on him"Mewtwo said A dark figure relied ' Really I thought that Ash whooped your ass."Mewtwo growled "Ash is a Weakling I could easily mopped the floor with him"A cloaked man said "Don't underestimated Ash,do you agree Paul? Paul smirked "Ash is strong but lacks focus."The cloaked man asked "Do Ash care about anything dear and precious?' Paul stared blinkly and said "Dawn!"The man stared confused."Dawn is Ash'S light and true power,use Dawn we can unleash Ash's ulimate power! And when that happen I will take his power away but there one thing I need to know who are you?" The cloaked man revealed himself" Call me Emerald."

TBC


	3. Chapter 3: Truth of the Aura Keyblade

Chapter 3 : Truth of the Aura Keyblade

Ash arrived in New Bark Town "Wow it been a while since I been here.'The spiky haired trainer bumped into a taller man " Sorry I just a little lost sir" The guy said ' No Problem Ash Ketchum" Weird how did he knew Ash's name. The man just a bunch of heartless pokemon. They were Beedrill."Oh no ….Dawn.' Ash sounded upset. Beedrill used Poison jumped into the air but Beedrill was behind him and stung him in the back "AAAGGH!" Ash crashed to the ground."Where's Pikachu when I need it.' Suddenly a Thunderbolt came from the was... Pikachu!" Pikachu buddy you came to help me"With Pikachu's help Ash fought the Beedrill and defeated them with a combination of aura and power of the attacks form into a new attack."Pikachu Thanks buddy it was great toee you but how did you get here.'A red hoody trainer with a flame sword came and answered" Pikachu came because you and Pikachu are close friend and with the power of your aura Pikachu came to your aid'Ash let his guard down."So you was chosen,I don't believe that the Aura Keyblade chose you after all people.'Ash got angry "What that pose to show you right Pikachu let show him that we're the ulimate team'Pikachu replied "Pikachu" The red hoody trainer said "So this how it going to 's do this Typholosion!" Typholosion roared "Typholosion!" The red hoody trainer and faithful pokemon attacked summoned his aura keyblade and defend against the fire attack with clash with barkwards cap wearing other trainer summoned flames in the sword and pointed in Ash's direction. Ash tryed to guard against his attack but his feet was pushed back."Pant Pant Wow You're strong for a swordman."Ash was tired" I will not los...e."Ash coiliapes" Wow Jimmy looked like you went easy on him' A blue haired girl said "Come on Marina He's our only hope of saving this world' Jimmy said. Ash and Pikachu was asleep and Ash was into a deep dream. It was Marina but appear as Dawn "These Beedrill were after you because you wield the aura keyblade. With this powe the world can be saved by a true aura controller'Ash said "Thanks Dawn I'm glad you alright." Ash leaned to kiss her but she stop him by saying "I'm not Dawn, My name is Marina" Ash jumped in shock "Sorry about that" jimmy walked in "Still can't believe the most powerful weapon chooses you." Ash asked " Is the aura keyblade the most powerful weapon known.'Both of them said "You're Ash Prof Elm taks about you all the time. Anyway you got to be prepare to fight the thret called Emerald.'Ash questioned "Who's Emerald?' Marina answered ' Emerald is the man who turned pokemon into heartless creatures.'Ash looked at his keyblade "I don't know Emerald but I will defeat him and save Dawn and Paul."

TBC


	4. Chapter 4 : Enconter with a Friend orFoe

Chapter 4 : Encounter with a Friend or Enemy

" I don't know much about Emerald but I will defeat him and save Dawn and Paul.' The spiky black hair trainer said. In the darkness realm "So Emerald what you want from me" Emerald laughed eviler." Paul there something I need you to do first' Paul looked coufused.' I sensed Dawn's presense go find her.' Paul said 'Dawn she is alright where is she.'Ash and Jimmy was practicing attacks.'That's it Ash you getting use to your weapon."Ash smiled and said 'Yeah I am,right Pikachu.' Pikachu relied "Pika' Pushing his training futher Ash gained new ablities."Well Paul,I will give you a weapon that equals the aura keyblade power use it to kill Ash.' Paul smiled 'Yes I will' Ash sensed a dark presense. " Marina is it pose to rain?' Marina shooked her head no. Ash starts to worried more about Dawn. Suddenly someone was behind Ash. Ash looked behind and broke into tears "P-Paul is that you for real?' Paul laughed whiched make Ash unfomforable."Ash good to see you now it's time to die.' Ash stated " Why Paul why I thought that we were comrades into the do you wasnt to kill me?"Paul stated "Maybe you forget all all about her.'Paul pointed to cried tears of hapiness then sadness " You found Dawn now we can go home' But Dawn didn't move looked like she have lost her heart."Dawn?! Dawn can you hear me?' Paul laughed " ha Dawn can't hear looked like she doesn't want to see you after you left her alone" Ash cried cried tears of anger " I NEVER LEAVE HER ALONE!!! I SHOW YOU PAUL!" Ash and Pikachu jumped in the air to fight but Paul summoned up dark aura powers. "Thanks to Emerald I have more power than you will ever have!' Ash and Pikachu fell hard on the ground "Paul why do this we're friends.' Paul relied "Ha we wer never friends. I wanted Dawn but she loved you and only you to win her you must be elimated!" Ash and Paul was about to fight. Paul summoned a weapon called Darkness aura keyblade. Paul attacked Ash but Ash dodge it. Ash ran and slashes Paul causing him to bleed. " Hm Ash this the best you got .' Paul summoned up dak aura into the blade and aimed at Ash. Ash fell to the ground hard causing him to bleed hard and faster. Ash groaned in pain " Paul stop this please this is darkness talking' Pikachu was in pain too "Pikachu!' Ash got up and pointed his keyblade and teleport behind Paul to attack ,Paul grab the blade and threw Ash in the was in so much pain that he could not dodge ' This is your end!' Suddenly Jimmy saved Ash from Paul." This is not over Ash you will die!!!" Ash smearmed " Dawn! Paul please don't take her.' Ash was on his knees crying "Paul why take Dawn why?"

TBC


	5. Chapter 5 :Promise between Friends

Chapter 5 : Promise between friends

Ash faced Paul and lost the battle. "Why Paul do this to me?" The spiky hair trainer said. Jimmy looked at him and said "Well we keep traveling we will find Paul and defeat him together."

Ash smiled back to the red hoody trainer " So where do we go now? Marina raned up to them " Hey guys there a rumor of a high temperd trainer attacking Litterroot Town"

Ash had a blink look on his face " That's Paul alright.I going to end this once and for all." But the red hoody trainer stop him.

" Ash wait last time you fought Paul you lost the battle. Paul was going to kill you" Ash said " Paul and I made a promise to each other."

(Flashback)

This flashback happen when Ash was 7 and Paul was 8.

" Ash, Dawn is looking for you. Need to talk to you."

" Paul ,come on do you always have to make fun of me because I have a little crush on Dawn"

Paul Laughed "Ha Ha A little crush It look like you love her."

"No way you push things to far." Paul looked at Ash and said"Can't take a let make a promise. Promise me Ash no matter what Happens to me you will always protect Dawn from any danger including me" Ash said "I promise no matter what I will keep that promise and save you from the darkness"

Ash and Paul shook hands in the bonds of friendship.

(End Flashback)

"I never knew you will still have to defeat Paul." Jimmy stated. Ash looked at him and said"I made another promise to someone."

(Flashback)

"Ash can I talk to you?" Dawn asked.

Ash stopped to wait for Dawn.

"Yeah Dawn" Ash said

"Let's go to the carving stone outside Pallet Town."

Ash and Dawn left town and headed to a big rock fulled of carvings. They cared their names in a big carved heart.

"No matter what I will always love you Ash."

"I want to make a promise to protect you from any danger if anyone touchs you,I destory them."

Dawn laughed "Ash thanks for caring about me."

She kissed Ash's cheek which made him blush."

"Well um,Let's head back"

End Flashback

"Wow Ash that so love right there"Marina said .So Ash and Jimmy journey to Litteroot Town.

"We need to find Brendan the water sword for a Swampert" Ash and Jimmy looked high and low. Then a shadow figure came behind them. It was a headband wearing trainer with his pokemon Swampert.

" So you entered into my hometown dark ones."

Ash said "No I'm the hero to save the world."

The headband trainer said " I will do anything I can to protect the one I love."

Flashback

" Hey Brendan let's talk." a brunette girl said

"Hey May So a great battle will come any day now."

May loooked at Brendan and slightly pushed him.

"Bet I can beat you to the port."

Brendan raced May to the port and Brendan won.

"Um May I want to make this promise to stop any threat that come our way." May smiled while holding his hand.

"I promise to be at your side no matter what risks there might be." Brendan laughed

End Flashback

"Are you that Ketchum kid?"Brendan asked. Ash nodded " So Brendan we came to find you. We need your help to defeat Emerald. So will you join us?"

Brendan said "Well to stop Emerald I join you." Ash,Jimmy and Brendan made a promise

"For here on out we're will always have each other backs." Ash said.

Jimmy and Brendan nodded.

"Well, Well ,Well looks like a new friendship unfold."

Ash looked up and said "Paul we meet again but this time I will be the victor."

TBC

**Please Review**


	6. Chapter 6:True Aura Key Bearer

Chapter 6 : True Aura key Bearer

"Paul we meet again but this time I will be the victor." Paul smirked.

"Look Ash let's talk." Ash looked at Paul with anger. "Where Dawn you son of bitch!" Paul jumped down from a high building. "It's good running into you here Ketchum take this" Ash looked at appeared to be a wooden sword

Ash said "What's this?" Paul respound "It's your new weapon because after this there will be one aura keyblade master."

Ash's hold on his keyblade started to weaken. "What are you doing?" Paul replied" Taking your power what do you think I doing."

Jimmy got offense "We have to stop Paul." Brendan slid behind Paul and attack but one of Paul's Pokemon stop him"Crush him with Frenzy Plant Torterra."

The Aura Keyblade disappear out of Ash's hands and into Paul's "No Paul give that back" Ash said. Paul laughed "ha ha No can do Ash this power belongs to one superior and that me now you're in no postion to save Dawn and the world." Jimmy land Brendan looked at Ash with despair in their eyes

"Sorry Ash we have to foolow the power of the Keyblade Master." Brendan steped forward " So we just going betray Ash after this is my means I fight with him into my final me and Ash are trying to protect our girlfriends."

Paul pointed the keyblade at Brendan "So you want to die with Ash so be it" Paul launched a aura sphere but Jimmy defend against it " I guess I'm a traitor is my friend and I will fight with him into the end"

Ash smiled and said " My friends are my real power and without a weapon I'm more stronger than you" Paul gasped as the Aura Keyblade appear to Ash.

"So Ash this how it going to be let our battle begin but wait a minute."Ash looked confused. Paul headed to a daerk hole shaped like a heart.

"Dawn!" Ash raned up to Dawn trying to wake her. "She will not lost her the Keyhole to be compete Dawn must be wake."

Ash looked at Paul "You're not Paul, who are you?" Paul's merged voice said "It's is I Emerald seeker of darkness." Ash begged "Let Paul go give him back his heart"

Paul lifted his keyblade "But first you must give Dawn back her heart" Ash gasped "Ash" Jimmy said "Don't you see Dawn's heart rested within you."

Ash replied "D-Dawn's inside me ."Ash was on his knees."It's time now Dawn give the power I the door,Lead me to everlasting darkness!" Paul raised his keyblade yo kill Dawn's voice merged Ash!"

Ash defend against Paul's attack "Forget it. There no way you're taking Dawn's heart!"

The battle between Ash and Paul begin.

Ash jumped into the air with Pikachu by his side and attack the same time . Paul turned around and defend but Ash was a different person after their first battle " Wow Ash you changed the last time we meet in combat."Ash and Pikachu was more powerful than ever

"I'm fighting for Dawn,so her heart inside me. I still protect her from you."With one swing Ash send Paul flying with the combination of aura and thunderbolt to defeat him once and for all "So Ash this is my end proably."Jimmy and Brendan raned up to Ash and said "Ash close the keyhole hurry!"Ash raised his keyblade but it didn't work.

"Why is it working?"Paul/Emerald said"The Keyhole is incomplete. The only way to give Dawn back her heart." Ash questioned "How?"

Paul said "Use the dark aura keyblade to release her"

With that Paul picked up the dark aura keyblade "Ash think about this first." Ash threw his keyblade to Jimmy "It's up to you now"Ash slabs himself with the blade drilling through his heart. "Ash no!" Dawn's Heat return back to her and woke up but to see her true love dying in front of her.

Ash thought "Dawn....I'm sorry." Dawn raned up to Ash"Ash!" Ash turned into stardust crying "Ash! I won't let you go. I can still feel you."

In the darkness realm Ash drifted into darkness "What is this feeling...This is deeper into more darkness."

TBC

Is this Ash's end Will Ash return to save the world? Please tell me if Ash dies or returns.


	7. Chapter 7:Dawn's turn to save Ash

Chapter 7: Dawn's turn to save Ash

"Ash come back please!" Dawn cried out. "Pikapi!" Pikachu said .

"Thanks Dawn for opening Kingdom Hearts. You and Ash were the keys to open the door. Now Ash gave in to darkness." A man standing by the keyhole. He wore a black cloak with a green shirt and green pants." So you're Emerald why are you doing this"Jimmy said angry.

"To surround this world in darkness human and pokemon alike."Brendan pick up his water sword "please you think you can beat me.I took Paul's body from him."Emerald said.

Emerald walked forward to kill them when a light formed spirit appear. It was Paul. "Jimmy take Dawn far away from here! Go Now! I hold him off."Paul said

"Come on Dawn! We got to go!"Brendan said "But Paul."Dawn said "Ash….Paul."Dawn raned from Litterroot Town.

Jimmy started to freak out "There a dark shadow behind you." They looked behind them and saw a dark figure "Could it be….Ash!?"Dawn asked . Jimmy and Brendan were confused "It feels like Ash. I know it Ash!"

Dawn walked forward to him and hugged him "Please come back to me."Dawn whispered.

A flash of light appear "Thanks Dawn for saving me from the darkness."Dawn was happy that she cried "Oh Ash You're back."She still was hugging him never leeting go.

"Ash you're back for real!" Jimmy said "Yeah I'm Back What happen?" Brendan explained the situation

"So Emerald trying to destroy the have to stop him!" Ash picked up his blade "Get ready we come."

"We coming too!"Dawn said

"What you can't come."Ash said. "Why not?"Dawn said

"I can't bear to see you get hurt.I love you too much too much to see that."Ash said

"So that your decision fine."Ash looked confused

"Take this." Dawn gave Ash her ribbion "It's my goopd luck charm be sure you come back."Dawn said

"Okay I will." Ash leaned in and kissed Dawn on the broke apart "Be sure you come back to me Matter what I'm always with you."Dawn said

"Promise Dawn Cross my heart."Ash said.

Ash,Brendan,Jimmy left to fight Emerald "So where Emerald?"Ash said

"He is at Ever Grande City."So the eqic battle between Ash Ketchum aura keyblade master and emerald the seeker of the darkness is about to begin.

"Ever Grande City look terrible surround by darkness."Whoa."Jimmy was attacked by heartless pokemon.

"Heartless Pokemon be purify by the light aura."Ash raised the keyblade and the pokemon went back to walked to a door "In this town there no light to protect there always light somewhere."A voice spoke

"you guys hear a voice."Ash said."you must be hearing things."Brendan said.

They walked in to see a familar place."it's my hometown."Ash said

Hey Ash that Paul?"Jimmy said

"This world is to the to be completely is so very much to understand so little A meaningless who know nothing can understand nothing."His hometown started breaking apart.

They raned up to Paul."Take a look at this tiny the heart seeking town is a prision surround by pokemon and this boy sought out to escape from his sought a way to travel to other towns and open his heart to darkness Heh Heh!"

Paul changed into Emerald "Paul!"

Ash called out. "don't Bother,you can no longer reach him where he heart belongs again to belongs to darkness and all so heart is no spourts within it,grows,consumes it such as it nature."Emerald explained

"In the end every heart return to darkness whence it came."Ash turned around and jumped back " You see darkness is the heart's true essense."

"That not heart may be weak and sometimes it may even give I learned that deep down there's a light that never goes out!"Ash said

"So you come this far and still understand light must fade,every heart return to darkness!"

TBC

In the next chapter Ash faces Emerald.I'm taking requests of what pokemon Emerald fights with. And also this makes senses Paul and Zoey because Paul is Ash's strongest rival and Zoey is Dawn' strongest rival so I'm with AgainstShipping Do you agree with this statement tell me in reviews. Sign Out!


	8. Chapter 8:Kingdom Hearts opened

Chapter 8 :Kingdom hearts opened

"So you come this far and still Understand Nothing . Every light must fade,every heart return to darkness."a Rayquaza appeared behind the white haired man.

"Here he come!"Ash said. Rayquaza used Hyper Beam towards Ash but Brendan block and reflect the attack back.

" Nice try . You die here like Paul." Emerald laughed "Paul still alive I know He 's my friend,he won't give up." Ash got his keyblade and shot aura spheres at Emerald. Rayquaza used it tail to deflect the attack.

"Come on guys we can't lose!" Ash said Jimmy caused a fire typhoon to surround Emerald ."Weak do'nt you learn." Emerald smirked into he gasped.

"So you made a fake plan to get me."Ash jumped into the fire and combined it powers with his own."But it won't…work."Ash slashed Emerald. Emerald then opened a door to the dark world.

"Behold the endless lies the heart of all worlds….Kingdom Hearts!Look at hard as you able you will not find any light .Here lies the dark depths are all hearts born even yours."Ash gasped "Darkness conquers all worlds." The heroes started falling from the a voice they heared."Give up on Ash I thought you would be stronger than that."It was Paul's voice .They came back up with their weapons pointed towards the new transform Emerald.

"Sink into darkness!"Emerald's voice got deeper .Ash glided to Emerald but Emerald used a two-sided blade to attack. Ash swung his Keyblade .Emerald slashed Ash and then pushed him jumped in and attack Emerald but Emerald picked his blade up and stab Brendan hard enough to make him bleed.

"Brendan!"Ash and Jimmy screamed

"I'm was a Distrassion Now!"Brendan said in a weak used his fire attack to burn Emerald making him screamed "aah!"Then Ash give the finishing blow."This.... can't be the end!"emerald screamed out while everything on his transform body blew up.

"It is Keyblade alone can't seal the door to darkness."Emerald faced the door."Kingdom Hearts!Fill me with the power of darkness!"Emerald said "You're wrong.I know now...Kingdom Hearts...is light!"The light blinded Emerald  
"Light but why?"Emerald disappeared They raned to the door "Come on we have to close this door!"The pushed to close it."Heartless Pokemon we need to close this door!" Jimmy said

"I can't."Ash said

"Don't give up!Come on Ash Together we can do it."Paul said while at the other side of the door."It's hopefuless!"Then the dark pokemon disappear. Jimmy and Brendan gasped "Lance!"Lance was there in the darkness realm.

"Come on Ash Let's close this door!"Lance said

"Close it quick!"Jimmy said

"But." Ash said

"Don't worry there always a door to the light."Lance said.

"Lance's right."

"Now they coming!"Paul said "Ash..Jimmy...Brendan Thank YOU."The door slowly closed."Take care of Dawn."Paul said and Ash nodded while closing the grab his keyblade and light appear and Lance grab a gold keyblade and light appear and the door all look upset then Ash looked behind him and there was Dawn standing raned up to her.

"Dawn!"

Dawn gasped "Ash!"Dawn crashed into his lips as she kissed him . The land started to break apart "Dawn remember what you said before.i'm always with you too.I'm come back to you I promise."Ash said still holding her hand "I know you will!She let go see her love of life drifted away. Ash looked back and smile . Pallet Town started coming back.

"Oh Ash."

"Dawn I...love you forever!"

Then stars came from the land which Ash was standing on."Ash...I know you will come back to me."The next day Dawn went to the carving stone looking at the carving rock when she saw her and Ash's intails carved in a heart and something was added'Dawn I love you forever.'

Dawn cryed but she was happy the carved 'Ash I love you forever too.

On a Different road "So now do we do."Jimmy said.

"We got to find Paul and Lance."Ash said.

"Yeah but where do we find the door to the light."They all sighed.

"Hey that Lance's Dragonair."Jimmy said

"Huh."Ash said

"Look that Lance's seal."Brendan said

"Hey have you seen Lance."Dragonair flew away while they raned after it. Someone fainted said.

"Ash you're the one who can opened the door to the light."

TBC

Sneak peek of next chapter

A girl who look like Dawn forced Ash to a Castle. This girl a friend of Ash or a plot by an evil people to control Ash and Paul?

Shippings

Still Pearlshipping AshxDawn

KantoPearlshipping AshxLeaf

bit of PaulxLeaf

Hate to do this but bit of ComaShipping AshxPaul

Sorry Disclaimer:I don't own Kingdom Hearts or Pokemon


	9. Chapter 9:To Claim True Emotions

Chapter 9:Claim True Memories and Emotions

Ash,Jimmy,And Brendan left to find Paul and Lance to bring them raned after Dragonair and .Ash and Pikachu woke up during the middle of the walked to the a cloaked man appeared."Alone the road is something you heard him and turned but nobody was appeared behind Ash."To claim new Emotions and lose old emotions."Ash and the gang walked up to the walked into the castle.

"Weird how did a castle appear."Jimmy said.

"Only one way to find out. Let 's go!"Ash said

"Where you going?"Jimmy said

"To the door afraid Jimmy."

"No way."Brendan pointed to the door.

"Should we close the door….Ash!" The same man was standing at the door.

"Who are you?!" Ash man walked up to them "No talking Fire Storm!"Nothing happened"Fire storm!"Ash and Brendan looked confused.

"Once you step here you forgot everything you learned."Ash came charging in and swing his keyblade at him but he disappear."If you wnt to reunite with something close to you huh Ash?"The man said

"You mean….Paul's here?!"Ash said anxious."I made this from your emotions and memories."He threw a card at him.

"What this a card?"

"To find your friends or to lose your friends is up to you Aura Keyblade Master ."He disappear.

"Come on guys Let's go."They travel through Viridian City and watch past events "This is when I start training to became a fighter."They raned through Ash's memories and got to the 2nd floor."So Ash did you enjoy your past."

"Yeah it was good to see old what you want?"Ash said.

"What you have to give?"He walked to Ash

"Don't worry Ash We got your back."

"What's up."A guy with green hair spiky style.

"What do you want?"

"No hogging the hero."The man threw a card at him. "Maybe you like to test him."The cloak man disappear.

"My show now Aura Keyblade Master.I'm Saturn got it memorized."

"uh yeah sure."Saturn pulled out a shark skinned sword from his heroes got offense.

"Don't die on me."Saturn swung his blade at came up to him and summon up a fire bashed him and blood started to rip out from his skin.

"What sword is this?"Ash said

"It's a shark blade cuts through work here is before I go,You must releash the true emotions in your heart."Saturn said.

"True emotions?"Brendan said

"I asked who is most precious to you."

"Dawn,I care about Dawn."Ash said. "Are you sure or is there a another girl you care for but forget her?You need a hint."Saturn said

"Ash do you need it?"Brendan looked upset then said"I find out for myself!"Saturn left.

"Another girl yeah guy is a crazy fool."Ash,Jimmy and Brendan walked up to the next few floors.

"So Ash is one tough plan is to control him with his own emotions and memories."Jupiter said.A woman with blond hair.

"Ash's power is our primary objective is to obtain Ash."

"Cyrus nice see you here."

"Okay Leaf I need you is to create fake memories in Ash's head."Leaf started to draw memories in a sketch book.

With Ash and the gang

"Hey guys it feels like what that guy say was true 'To find out that I care about another girl'."Ash said

"Come on Ash that couldn't be love Dawn."Jimmy dug in his pocket and found the good luck charm Dawn gave him.

"Dawn's good luck gave it to me when I kiss 's a symbol that I return to Dawn."Ash pictured Dawn and smiled at girl who look like Dawn but with brown hair."Do I know her?"

"Ash where did you go?"Brendan said

"Who are you?"Ash said

"Name is your stay at the castle."Ash's keyblade was summoned up."When that poor girl hear that you forget break her heart."Juptier said with a smirk.

"Poor girl do you know ...she here?"

"Yes she like her Prince to her and you the only one to save her I'm a bad guy that means you have to beat me."Ash dodge her attacks but her attacks got through.A different ribbion came out from his pocket.

"What's this?A gift from special girl. Tell me Ash who gave it to you?"

"L..ea."Ash said"Leaf."

"Yes Ash Leaf's her name. you will not save her."She started attacking with thunder darts.

"Water sheild wave!"Brendan aimed the attack at her .Ash raned up to her and swung his keyblade as Pikachu used Volt dodge the attack."You're not bad for a hero.A heartless going to be a baby then here."Jupiter threw a card at him.

"Jupiter!!Come back!!"Ash said angry.

"She's not coming ,Calm down!"Ash looked confused.

"Is Leaf the girl that I love."Ash asked himself as he raned to the next floor."Huh?You're Paul?"

TBC

Next chapter:Reunion with Paul

Ash reunites with Paul but it is a happy moment or a distaster?


	10. Chapter 10:Reunion with Paul

Chapter 10: Reunion with Paul

Disclaimer: I don't own KH or Pokémon

"Paul what you doing here?" Ash smirked"Not happy to see me know something important come up."

"No nothing like that."

"Save the small talk I bet you already forgot about me."Paul pointed at Ash angry.

"Come on Paul I came all this way looking for you."Ash said.

"You're not you are looking forLeaf."Paul said.

"Come on Paul we're friends."

"You never care about Leaf's feelings?"Paul said

"Leaf's.."

Come on Ash,I can read your heart like an open book."Paul summoned up dark powers.

"go home Ash,I care for trys to break her heart,Go through me!"Paul jumped in the air with his Dark aura keyblade and attack Ash .Ash defend himself against the attack"Paul we're suppose to be friends!"Ash cried out.

"Please Ash since when you care about 's not the only one sick of looking at your face,So am I!"Paul jumped back.

"Paul stops this!"Paul charged in and slashed Ash on his fell to the floor and Pikachu raned up to him."Pikapi!"

"Don't worry Pikachu I'm fine."Ash came back up and ran on the jumped off the wall and attack smirked and defend against the attack but Ash disappear.

"What?!"

"Take this!"Ash slashed at Paul.

"Ash good are heartless friend!"

"Paul wait!"Ash raned up to the next floor."Paul stop!"

"Take the hint I told to go home."Paul said.

"Not until I save you and Leaf."Ash said

"Please Ash when I ask to be 's mine.I told you at Kingdom Hearts when we close the door.'Take care of Dawn.'"

"Paul.."Ash flashback when he and Paul used to fight."Hey …Paul.I think I jog your memory."Ash said.

Paul smirked "It's your funeral Ash."Ash raned up to Paul and used the keyblade and attack knew his attack and jump to the flew at Paul with used dark aura to attack but Ash smacked it ran away.

"Paul you're not pushing me away."Ash said."why Paul go berserk?you're best friends are you?"Brendan said.

"Yeah Paul and I fought over argue who she draw used to choosing me over Paul."Ash remembered in his past.

"That's nice three of ,Paul and uh..what her name?Jimmy thought on this too."It was me ,Paul and Leaf."

Organization Ultimate (Bad Guys)

"Leaf do you feel bad that your childhood friends fight over you."Cyrus said while Leaf nodded.

"Cyrus I don't get why you so obsessed by Ash. He's not something you cuddled over." Cyrus picked up a blade called Dark Time."anyone who defines me will be penalty for treason and be elimated." Joseph,an Dark black long hair man said."Is Ash this powerful?"

"you cannot win against 's too powerful to defeat."Joseph smirked.

"you gave an order like that he want to elimate Ash at no cost."Saturn said.

"we don't need to plan is falling into will erase Ash's memories and we will obtain him at long as Leaf follow her part."

TBC

Next chapter: Same Memories


	11. Chapter 11:Same Memories

Chapter 11:Same Memories

"Why Paul fight you?"Jimmy wondered.

"I don't my friend maybe he stop fighting me."Ash said .Joseph appeared in front of them.

"hi Ash,I believe you have to pay up to your debt."Joseph said.

"Ash you own this guy something."Brendan said.

"No way!"

"But you do,I reunited you with your best friend.

"You're the one who Brainwashed Paul!You going to die!"Joseph summoned up a ground shield .

"I like to see that."Joseph threw his shield at rolled on the ground but there were a crack.

"AAAGGH!!!"Ash screamed used a fire attack that transform to a dragon.

"FIRE DRAGON!"

"GAH!" Ash pushed on the attack making Joseph go back.

"Not bad Ash but I obtain information on you during the fight and found this crafted from the other side of your heart."

"The other side...."Ash said.

"Well Aura Keyblade Master I take my leave."Joseph left.

"A card formed from my heart but I don't know this town."

With Oraganization Ulitmate

"Joseph is a blabbermouth is he?Saturn,go and Elimate him."Joseph ordered.

"If you say so."Saturn left.

With Ash

"Wow this came from Ash's memory."Jimmy said.

"Yeah but I feel like I know this place,with Leaf it came back in it's a feeling."

"Yes Ash releashed your true which is true your love for Leaf or this place?"

"Leaf of course!"Ash said.

"Find your true emotions like my Paul."

"Like your...Paul?!"Ash growled."You're the one who changed Paul."Ash came charing in to attack.

Rock towers started forming and smashed into Ash,Jimmy and and Pikachu combined Thunder with Aura to create"Thunder Strike Aura!" Their power was overwhelming that Joseph fell to his knees but Saturn attacked him.

"Saturn don't."Saturn snapped his fingers and destroy Joseph.

"Why destroy your own!"

"He talked too much."Saturn raned to the next floor to see Paul waiting for him."Paul!"

"You hurt Leaf if you proceed."

"But Joseph gone that means you free."

"Doesn't matter what happened to him,I protecting Leaf from people like see when she and I was little we made a promise to love each other."

"wait you I made that promise I love her."Ash said.

"Don't lie,you're not one she loves!"

"Get it through your head she loves me,look!"Ash flashed the good luck charm he had.

"Where did you get tha..Ash good try that have to be fake I have the real one."

Ash gasped"Two of them."

"The fakes must be destroyed!"Paul blasted dark aura at Ash which pushed him knock Ash down to the wipes the blood from his mouth and slashed Paul.

"Paul!!!"Paul raned away from him."The good luck charm turn into a card."

"A card..It's Pallet Town."Jimmy and Brendan thought on this.

"I don't get it."Jimmy said.

"Come on guys LET'S GO!"Ash said.

"it does matter how two of you have the same love for the same both can't be right."Jimmy said.

"Find don't believe me!"Ash said."That not it we step foot in this place you starting remerbering Leaf."Brendan said.

"Now Leaf the only thing you talk about."Jimmy said."

"Maybe you think about this first."Brendan said.

"You want to abandon her ! What's wrong?You guys want to take naps I don't care!I going to save Leaf my way!"Ash said.

"Ash!!!"Brendan and Jimmy cried looked at each Ash raned to save Leaf.

TBC

Next chapter:Ash's and Dawn's Love Bond


	12. Chapter 12:Ash's and Dawn's Love Bond

Chapter 12:Ash's and Dawn's Love Bond

"What Friends?Come on Pikachu!"Ash said.

"Pika!"Pikachu stayed on his shoulder.

"This is Pallet Town.I you Guys!"Ash raned to his childhood friends."Gary,Zoey,Brock!"

"hey Ash!"Brock said.

"How things going?"Ash friend contined searching for Leaf."Huh Paul?"

"Hey in the game."Paul said.

"Oh you're Paul from my memories."Ash said.

"Paul from my on Earth are you talking about."Pallet Town started shaking. "Pallet Town is in go and protect her."

"Hey who's her. Oh right Leaf."The sky got darker.

"We meet again Ashy-boy."Ash growled. "Mewtwo!"Mewtwo appeared in front of Ash."It's time for your death."Mewtwo threw shadow ball towards stood his ground while he took the impact.

"Mewtwo is stronger than before."Ash rised into the air and attack block and used Focus Punch so hard that Ash spilled out blood from his fell on his knees.

"I can't lose now.I have to save her."Ash got up and slashed Mewtwo."This is the end…Mewtwo!"Mewtwo was was tried. "'pant pant'I have to save can you hear me?"Ash said.

"Ash you came for me.I really am glad,it wasn't suppose to be this way.I 'm not the girl you love,you love somesome else."

"Another girl but I love you Lea.."his good luck charm glowed and other Leaf changed to Dawn and wrapped her arms around Ash's neck and Kissed him on his lips.

"Who was that girl?I love that girl."

Ash raned upstairs to find Leaf"It's not you the girl I love it's not you."

"No the girl you really love,the girl who was there was.."Paul came in.

"You don't get it,You not the one who loves Leaf,I do but you and your crap up memories are always in the way Ash!"Paul jumped into the air to attack.

"Paul no STOP!"

With Paul

"With darkness surrounds me he's ."Paul said.

"Good Paul remerember me."

"EMERALD you will not get control of me!You will be stop once I learn to control my darkness."Paul said.

"Really you face Ash and still you lose to the likes of him."

"I should thank Ash,he opened my eyes to see that you must be destroyed!"

"I wait intil you control that Ha!"

"Just you wait Emerald."

TBC

Next chapter:Friendship Ties


	13. Chapter 13:Friendship Ties

Chapter 13 :Friendship Ties

Ash looks at his childhood friend Paul charging towards him."Paul STOP THIS!"Ash said.

"You deserve to die.I love Leaf!" raised his blade at Ash and slashed looked at Paul angry."Why You're fighting 're friends right?!"Ash said.

"Ash you always tryed to worm your way into my heart!"

"When did I did that?"Paul came out him with dark aura aimed at jumped to the side and came towards Paul and slashed fell on his knees."Paul!"

"Want some more!"Paul attack Ash so hard that Ash fell on his back.

"Ash!"Leaf said.

"You're done here!"Paul raised his keyblade to kill Ash.

"Paul STOP!"Leaf screamed passed out.

"Paul?Paul!PAUL!What do you do to him?!"Ash asked Leaf.

"She broke his heart more like she crushed it.!"Jupiter came in.

"Crushed his heart?Then what going to happen to Paul?"Ash said and Jupiter laughed.

"HA HA! If it's Paul you worried about then don't because Paul was not really here."Ash looked confused."This Paul is a phony,a fake."Jupiter said.

"Not Paul a fake?"Ash said.

"Yeah a fake Paul!This Paul was planted false memories and could it remermber get memories planted not real."Jupiter picked Paul up and threw him."All this time it been fighting you over fake memories and emotions that were not that true Leaf?"Jupiter looked at Leaf."Cute girl but behind it all you do terrible things."Ash looked at Leaf.

"Leaf?"

"Leaf is not the girl you planted false emotions in your this time you want to save her and you don't know plan was almost was the plan to turn the Aura Keyblade Master into our puppet but Saturn used Leaf to betray I have to kill you!"She walked up to Ash.

"Don't!"Leaf raned in front of her to protect Ash.

"It's late for the witch to grow a time you used Ash's emotions to control him."  
"I know but I still protect him!"

"I'm in a bad mood!Thanks to you,Our plans are ruined!"Jupiter pushed Leaf out of the way.

"Leaf!"Ash said.

"Worried about her and she control you like a puppet."

"I know but I make a promise to love her."Jupiter looked at Ash angry.

"There was no promise and there never 're you have to play Romeo?Fine you die alone!"Jupiter was about to attack Ash when she was stop by a fire attack.

"Not a less we stop you."Jimmy said.

"Jimmy,Brendan you found me!"Ash said.

"Yeah a course we did we got worried about you."Brendan said.

"We promise to watch you back."Jimmy smiled.

"You never be alone,It always been the three of us and we stick together."Brendan said.

"And it how it going to stay!"Jimmy said.

"Fine you die together!"Jupiter attacked blocked most of the jumped on the ceiling and pushed down to slashed shot aura spheres towards jumped back and Brendan let him jumped on his blade and threw him and Ash flew at high speed and finishes the battle.

"No it end like this..I fading!"Jupiter disappaer.

"Hey you must be Leaf My name is.."Leaf stoped Brendan.

"You're Brendan and you're Jimmy."

"Yeah but how did you know that?"Ash looked at Leaf upset.

"Why Leaf why you went to our emotions to control us?"Jimmy and Brendan looked confused.

"It's was Cyrus' plan to control you, wanted to used your power to overthrow the Organization.I'm sorry Ash."Leaf started to cry.

"Don't cry I can be mad but I feel like it not your fault in any please don't cry because I made a promise to love and protect may be fake but it real to don't cry intil I get my memories back."Leaf smiled at him.

"I can fix everything I done on the final floor but Cyrus is waiting for you."

"The top 't worry you stay here we handle you watch Paul for me?"Leaf walked up to Ash and kissed his cheek.

"Promise to win."Ash nodded as Ash and his friends walked to the next floor.

With Paul

"Who are you?"Paul said.

"Name's Blaze,I'm here to gain control of you Paul so accept the darkness."Paul pulled out his keyblade and raned up to Blaze."Not going to work!"Blaze hit him with a big hit the ceiling and crashed to the walked up to trnsform into dark mode and attack froze.

"Too slow!"Paul/Emerald said.

"Maybe you are the Superior' this is a fight I should not started."Blaze smiled.

TBC

Next chapter:Ash vs Cyrus:Time


	14. Chapter 14:Ash vs Cyrus:Time

Chapter 14:Ash vs Cyrus:Time

Ash and his friends went to fight Cyrus."Come on Guys,This is our final battle."Ash saw Cyrus and raned to him.

"So Ash you here to bow to me?"Cyrus said.

"Hell No!"Leaf was with him. "Leaf?!"Cyrus looked at Leaf.

"Leaf Erase Ash's memories and emotions."Jimmy and Brendan gasped.

"But if I do that Ash gonna…"Leaf said before Cyrus stopped her.

"That's right Ash's heart will be eliminated!"

"His heart eliminated!"Brendan said.

"You can do that!"Jimmy said.

""I would have Ash unharmed but he can be my loyal to serve only do it!"Cyrus said.

"No!"Cyrus looked at Leaf."Ash forgave me when I betray how can I eliminated his heart?No way!I wouldn't do it!"Leaf stand in front of Ash.

"then you will..."

Do it Leaf!!"Leaf gasped.

"Ash why say that!"Brendan said.

"Because..who can I protect if I don't have I don't care what happens to my heart!I promise to alwaYS LOVE YOU you have to believe me!I don't need emotions to fight Cyrus!"

"That's right!Even if Ash forgets it and I won't forgot."Jimmy said.

"Jimmy's right!He and I can remember everything for Ash!"

"That's right!I have all my friends' hearts inside me."Ash said.

"You fool!You be an empty shell just like Joseph's pathetic imitation of your Paul."Cyrus explained.

"Take a another guess!"Everyone came out of nowhere and swing his keyblade at Cyrus.

"Paul!"Ash said.

"No just a fake."

"you're a mere shell.A shell who had everything!"Cyrus got angry.

"what do you think I my body and my heart are there is a promise that I will keep.I will..PROTECT LEAF!"Paul said.

"You fools!You're be chained by emotions that were not there."Ash pulled out his keyblade."You can never defeat me!"Cyrus flew behind them and attacked .Paul went to the raned to fast that he slashed them.

"GAHHHHH!"Ash said while on his knees.

"How can we beat this guy?"Paul said.

"He can stop time so let use it as his disadvantage."Ash came behind them.

"This is the ?!"Paul came up to Cyrus and slashed him."AAAHH!"Cyrus raned up to him and spin like a slashed Cyrus 14 disappear.

"Did we win?"Jimmy asked and Ash gave a thumbs-up.

"You can say that.I really in here."Ash grab his chest.

"I can feel him crushing my do me a favor?Take care of Leaf for me.I have to finish this on my own!"Ash looked at him and smiled.

"I promise come back alive."Ash raned inside the room.

"ASH KETCHUM!You will drown into darkness!"Cyrus was transform into a darker Cyrus where he have a skull for half of his charged in to used his blade to slice the looked down and was attacked with full got up and became weaker.

"Cyrus you will not win!"Ash jumped on top of Cyrus and stab him.

"GAAHHH!Ha ha!You think that will work."Cyrus pushed Ash off and Ash fell on his 's body was bloody and torn picked up his keyblade and swing at Cyrus with all of his releashed on his full started to glow with aura.

"You die here Cyrus!"there was drop his blade as Ash slashed him that he die at the came out of the room weaker and his clothes was covered in sealed the door with his keyblade.

"Ash are you okay?"Leaf said and Ash nodded.

"Paul are you okay?"Ash said.

"Not Paul.I'm nothing.I have no real heart or memories.I can remember is you and Leaf."Paul explained as he walked away.

"Who care if you are real or not?!You have a can take that away!"Ash said.

"Ash you're a okay guy.I don't need to see how real your feelings are!"Paul said as he left.

"Ash I can fix your the memories you lost but it might take time.I didn't erase should remember the girl that you you have a can remember everything here and lose the memories you had or forget everything here and gain the memories you had."Leaf explained.

"Do I have to choose?"Ash said sad.

"I afraid so."Leaf said.

"I want to remember the girl I love."Leaf looked at him and smiled.

"Okay 's Go!"They walked to a room where there were sleeping chambers.

"To remember again we have to be asleep."Jimmy said and Leaf nodded.

"Well night Leaf."Brendan said.

"Night Brendan."Jimmy and Brendan left."You too Ash."Leaf said.

"Okay!"Ash began to walked to his sleep chamber.

"I'm glad I met you Ash."

"Yeah me I found you,I was way I felt then that was no lie."They looked at each other.

"Goodbye."

"No I wake up I find be no be friends for real."Ash said.

"You're going to forget."Leaf said.

"If the chains fall apart the links will be there right?"

"Right okay it's a promise."Leaf said.

"Good until later."Ash and Leaf locked lips then broke walked in his chamber. Leaf blushed.

"Ash some of your memories are you will remember everything when you remember the girl you care for so is your within the darkness."Ash made a fist.

"Another promise."Ash said.

"Look at the good luck changed back to its regluar form."The chamber closed his eyes trying to remember his friends.

"Sorry nothing."A memory of Dawn appear in his mind."I love....DAWN!"Dawn smiled."All of my friends...Leaf?"Laef started to fade.

"Don't worry you might forget about with our promise,I can come back."Leaf said.

"A promise is a promise."Ash said.

"Yes the light will bring us together.I always be in your heart."Leaf broke into tears.

"Yeah Forgotten but not lost."Ash said.

With Paul

"Huh a strong dark source have died."Paul said.

"Yes the leader has been killed by the Aura Keyblade Master."Paul looked puzzled.

"Aura..Keyblade mean...Ash's here!"Sage came in front of Paul.

"Want to see him."Sage gave him a card.

"It's our home!"

"Ash's destiny is to kill anybody who host darkness in their hearts.I hope that friendship is stronger than his hatred of darkness."Sage left.

"You're wouldn't turn on me."Paul climb up the stairs to seek the answer.

TBC

**Okay Now for the next 2-3 chapters will be about he handle the darkness?Find Out!So PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!**


	15. Chapter 15:Paul's True Darkness

Chapter 15: Paul's true Darkness

"Ash is my friend and he will not turn on me!" Paul ran into Pallet Town.

"Paul this your lonely past. You push your friends away. Ash Dawn everyone you care about." Sage said. Paul was on his knees begging to forgive.

"No Ash and Dawn are still my friends and I will help them." Paul turns to Sage." You WILL DIE SAGE!!"Paul pointed his keyblade at Sage then he saw Ash's back turn from him."Huh Ash!ASH!Ash it's me Paul your friend." Then he sees that he was carrying Dawn bridal swung his keyblade at Paul which made Paul jump.

"Ash what wrong?"Paul defend himself against Ash's attack.

"You !PAUL you Attack Dawn and I can never forgive you!!"Ash slash the keyblade at used the keyblade's light and attack Paul.

"GAHH!!"Paul fell to the ground hard.

"How can the light hurt you?Paul you really become a creature of darkness."Paul came up slowly."Fine time for you to face the light!"Ash raised his keyblade up and light aura came out.

"AAAH!Fading into the light."Paul started to disappear.

"You can't fade because there no power can defeat you not light and not dark." Leaf disguised as Dawn.

"What do you mean?"Paul asked.

"You and Ash have a bond stronger then a normal and Ash are the destiny aura keyblade masters and you should know who is Ash because he's your closest friend."Leaf said.

"Can I face him?I will because he is not Ash but a fake."Paul summoned up the darkness and slashed through the light.

"Impossible!How can you see when you trap in the light?"Sage said.

"Easy Ash is my friend and our bond is strong even the darkness can't block that."

"So You see that darkness is your only hope of survive."Sage said weak.

"Yeah I you don't get is that I will be stronger with darkness on my now you DIE!!!"Paul slashed Sage and he disappear.

"Paul I see now darkness is stronger within your heart."Emerald said.

"Yeah what you are going to do about it?"Paul smirked.

"This!"Emerald threw a card at him."Take this and find will explain everything to you."

"Leaf Huh?Fine I go to see her then."Emerald left.

(Ash's dream)

"Wow is this a dream?Weird huh?"Ash walked on the beach and saw Dawn in a bikini drooling over her. "Dawn you look HOT!!!!"Dawn blushed.

"Yeah we did have a date right?"Dawn looked at him.

"Yeah we did. What with the picnic basket?Ash looked at Dawn.

"It's our special I love you."

"I love you too Dawn."They both lean forward and their lips connected.

(End Ash's dream)

TBC

Next Chapter:Final Decision


	16. Chapter 16:Final Decision

Chapter 16:Final Decision

Paul ran to see Leaf."Are you Leaf?"Leaf looked at him.

" can you come this way."Leaf show Paul the sleepness Ash.

"ASH!What do you do to him?"Paul said were in the sleeping chamber.

"Nothing he sleeping dreaming about Dawn trying to remember her."

"Oh I understand."Paul said .Leaf looked at him.

"You have to make a choice too."Paul looked confused.

"Why me too?Nothing attack my memories."Leaf looked sad.

"It's your the darkness is where Emerald is trying to gain there are power you can power can block Emerald for coming out."Paul walked backwards.

"I have a choice to stop Emerald or sleep like Ash?He don't look worried.I did most of the work while he sleeps all the have always loved Dawn and she loved him more fear I'm ready I fighting Emerald."Leaf looked worried.

"But what if his darkness takes control?"Paul make a fist.

"I will beat him!"Paul smiled.

"I know you will!"

"Weird I knew what you were going to say."

"I know that you and only you can defeat it."Leaf said.

"You like Dawn."Leaf looked shocked. "You and Dawn have the same smell."Leaf walked up to him and kissed his cheek.

"Go win!"Paul nodded.

"Look after Ash for me."Paul walked up the stairs to see Lance with a dragon type keyblade.

"Looks like you choose not sleep."Lance said.

"Yeah I choose to fight Emerald."Paul looked at a masked guy.

"Called me Fire Paul if you choose this path then you need to believe in the darkness."

"Ready to take Emerald down."Lance said.

"yeah togther!"Paul and Lance walked to fight Emerald. "Lance do a big favor if Emerald wins you used your power to destroy me."Lance looked shocked.

(Dawn's dream)

"Ash you're back!"She raned to him and hugged him.

"Good to see you again."Ash said.

"Promise you never leave again."

" I promise.'

(End Dream)

TBC

Next Chapter:Paul vs Emerald


	17. Chapter 17:Paul vs Emerald

Chapter 17: Paul vs. Emerald

Lance looked at Paul shocked. "No way Paul!"Paul looked with pleased eyes.

"You have to.."

"Out of the and Dawn are your need you 're the one who put them together and make them a are a team to the end that will never end Paul."Lance couldn't help it but smile.

"yeah,You're right.I can beat Emerald."Paul and Lance walked to the room where Emerald is. "I sense you Emerald SHOW YOURSELF!"Paul said darkly.

"Why Paul,you accept the darkness but push me do you resist me Paul?"

"Easy I hate you!"Emerald smirked.

"I gave you power."

"Yeah you gave me all the power and Ash still beat me I really not impress by your power."Emerald looked at him. "Sink into the darkness!"Emerald summon up darkness to create a dark realm which Paul charged in with his dark Auar used his Rayquaza's Hyper Beam to blast Paul but Paul block it with his send the attack 5 times it strength and hit groaned in pain. "I see you're improve."Emerald summon dark sphere and threw got hit and almost fell over the edge until Lance caught him.

"Paul you're alright?"Paul and Lance combined their power and with full power to defeat and Paul panted.

"Stubborn brat!" Emerald threw a dark sphere at Paul and Paul blocked it and block the attack and came charing in.

"EMERALD!"Emerald looked defeat.

"You think you won think again.I'll be back to kill you and Ash!"emerald disappear and summoned darkness to surround Paul.

"Paul I knew you need Paul now what?"As they walked out.

"I have to defeat Emerald at no still alive I feel him."Lance pulled his hand out.

"I will help you."Paul looked at him shakedhis hand and smiled.

"Yeah you me and Ash will defeat Emerald once and for all." Paul and Lance walked down a path dressed in black cloaks then they see Fire Demon. "What are my choice now?"Fire showed them 3 paths.

"One road light,One road dark."

"Neither I going the middle road."

"You need the inbetween." Fire Demon said.

"No the road to Twlight."

On Pallet Beach Summertime

It was hot wearing a blue bikini and Zoey wearing a red was standing by the ocean. "Come on Dawn why staring at the ocean."

"I'm waiting until my Ash returns and here with me."Dawn threw a bottle into the ocean."I wrote that letter to Ash days ago."

"Will Ash and Paul return.I miss Paul."Zoey said.

"You do love Paul don't you?"Zoey blushed.

"I just miss him but you miss and love Ash do you?"Dawn blushed herself.

"Yeah Ash and Paul will return to us."Dawn said.'Ash please return to me I miss you and I love you so much.'She thought.

TBC

Next chapter:Ash returns Pt 1

See Zoey do care about Paul as Dawn is about Ash.

Please Review and have questions about the story just ask and comment on the shippings that will happen in the 18th chapter

Shippings

Pearlshipping AshxDawn

AgainstShipping PaulxZoey

sided-Questshipping JimmyxMarina

sided-HoennShipping BrendanxMay

See ya Later


	18. Chapter 18:Ash's return Pt 1

Chapter 18:Ash's return Pt 1

2 years later

Ages now

Ash 16

Dawn 16

Paul 17

Zoey 18

"Ash wake up!"Jimmy called started to open his stretched out his arms as he yawned.

"Jimmy,Brendan!It's good to see you guys."Ash said as he jumped down to them.

"How did we get here?"Jimmy said.

"Only thing I remerbered is we defeat Emerald,I saved Dawn then we left to find Paul and Lance then…all a blank."they left the building trying to remerber how they fell a black cloaked man appeared in front of them. "Who are you?"A man with silver hair and green eyes.

"Name's Diamond and I'm here to end your pathetic life ASH KETCHUM!"Ash pulled out his auar keyblade and got into battle position as Jimmy and Brendan put out their put out a diamond rough was the first to defend against the stop the attack from coming through and slashed that make him fall.

"THAT IT!YOU FINSHED!"Jimmy screamed came in and fire surround his blade and Jimmy got pushed back and felled.

"Jimmy"Brendan swings his sword towards Diamond but weaklings.I thought the aura keyblade master would be stronger."

"You pay for this scum!"Ash said with a dark glare.

"Scum I am then you die here."Diamond walked up to them.

'Dawn I'm sorry but this could be it.'Ash thought as he slowly stand.

"You're finished Ketchum!"Then someone dressed in a black cloak slashed him."What is this?I didn't not see this 're lucky Ketchum for will die soon then you think."Diamond disappear. "If you're with them,we strike."The man took off the black hood. "Lance!"They all said.

"SHHH!It's not safe for you to be here me at the train station in a hour."Lance left.

"Lance wait!"They lost sight of him then they walked to a back alley where there were a brunette spiky hair boy,red haired girl and a black hair kid.

"What do you want?"Gary said annoyed.

"Um Yeah we trying to find the train station."Ash said.

"Oh the train station we can take you there if you want."Misty said.

"Wow thanks!"Jimmy said.

"No problem."Tracey shot an angry glare at Ash.

"Fine we help you."They walked to the train station.

"Hey Ash!"Lance said.

"Lance do you know where is Paul?"Lance looked away.

"Can't tell you now."Ash looked upset.

"Man where are we going?"

"You're going to see Prof will explain everything to you."Lance vanished.

"Lance is okay that means Paul is too."They walked to the ,Misty and Tracey ran up to Ash.

"We had to see you some reason I know you."Gary said.

"Yeah we all miss you come back and visit."Misty smiled as tears come from his were all shocked that he was crying.

"Yeah we will meet again."Ash got on the train as the train moved they waved goodbye.

'I wish to know why I was crying?'he thought.

TBC

Next chapter:Ash's return Pt 2

Like I said just ask questions about this or past chapters and please review.


	19. Chapter 19:Ash's return Pt 2

Chapter 19:Ash's return Pt 2

"Who are they?"Ash and Brendan looked at him with confused looks.

"Don't know but where are you going?"Jimmy said as he looked at the saw a lab.

"So this is .Oak is the person that can help us understand why we're primary targets?"Ash walked into the lab and saw white haired man. "Are you Prof Oak?"The man nodded.

"Yeah you must be Ash Ketchum the Aura Keyblade Master also thje choosen hero?"Ash nodded.

"Professor I have some questions."

"Yeah first you want to know why that guy attacked you?"Ash and friends looked with curious expressions. "Well Emerald have returned." Ash and his friends were shocked.

"He's back!"Brendan said.

"By looks of it you guys need new looked too muscluar for those clothes."Ash grew to be 6'2 and got muscles in the two years."Go see Miranda for new know magic and find the clothes for you."Ash thanked Prof Oak and went to the next room.

"Wow you are Ash Ketchum?You really cute for the aura Keyblade Master."Ash scratched his head as he looked at wore a green tank top with red hair was blone and had blue eyes."Well these clotheshould be useful."She waved her Ash's outfit wore an orange and black was wearing a black shirt,blue pants and red and blue sneakers.

"Wow you look great!"Jimmy said with a thumbs up as his worerobe changed wore a red jacket with flames on them also wearing black shorts and yellow wore a green shirt with brown pants.

"Now these clothes will help you become stronger."Ash looked at her and blushed as she grab Ash's hands."Good luck with your mission."So they left to take on Emerald.

In Pallet Town

Dawn and Zoey stared at the wore a Blue tank top with a pink jean skirt with a locket around her was a picture of Ash."waiting is hard.I can't wait.I want to hold Ash in my arms."Dawn said as tears from her eyes starts to fall.

"I want to hold Paul in my arms too but what can we do?"Saturn appeared in front of them but they were startled.

"Want to see your boyfriends then come with me."Dawn and Zoey looked at him and Zoey steeped forward.

"How can we trust you?"

"You want to see Ash and Paul.I know where they are."Dawn cried as she walked forward.

"Is my Ash alive?"Saturn nodded.

"For Now."

"What do you mean?"Zoey said.

"Emerald planning on to kill your boyfriends so nice knowing them."Dawn cried harder.

"No Ash and Paul will win!I know they will!"Saturn took them inside the dark portal buit they both ran away from him.

"Where are we?"Zoey said.

"I don't know but I feel that Ash and PAul are close by."Dawn said.'Please be alive Ash Ketchum.'

TBC


	20. Chapter 20:Mission:Find Ash and Paul

Chapter 20:Mission:Find Ash and Paul

Dawn and Zoey enter in a darker version of Pallet Town."It's so dark and evil."Dawn kept walking into they saw a man in a black cloak.

"Hey You!"Zoey man was startled as he ran."Wait!Can that be...Paul?!"Zoey said as she put her hands close to her heart.

"Don't know but we still have to find them."

Meanwhile Ash and friends also enter the city."This city is pure evil.I sense two pure souls here."A man in a black cloak appear to put out his keyblade and get ready for battle.

"Ash it's me Paul!"Ash's eyes were in shock.

"Paul you're alive!How you escape the dark realm?"Ash asked as PAul shugged.

"Emerald freed me so he can control Emerald is still alive."Paul explained and Ash understood.

"So Emerald is alive so we just have to kill ."Ash said but Paul shake his head.

"He's alive but it won't be easy."Paul said.

"Paul you fought him."Brendan Said and Paul sensed a dark force coming their way.

"LOOK OUT!"Paul pushed Ash out the way and crater was formed."So you're Emerald follower."Paul said and he nodded.

"It's Saber and I'm here to end your lifes."Ash and Paul got into battle and Zoey walked up to the center into they saw Ash and Paul.

"Ash!"Dawn cried out

"Paul!"Zoey cried ran up and attack flew into the air and used tornados to attack grunted in summoned dark sphere out of his hand and send it to took the attack and fell to the ground and Jimmy come charging in to finish the smirked as he formed wind blade and attacked them with full jumped into the air and came charging in with full trapped Ash and Paul in wind spheres.

"Now the combination of wind and thunder form!"!Thunder come inside the sphere attacking and Paul felled on their knees as Saber kept attacking collapse to the ground with blood coming from their girls started to cry as they see Ash and Paul was in a death state.

"Ash!"Dawn cried out.

"Paul!"Zoey raned to see if they can help them but Lance stop them.

"Lance!"Dawn said.

"No they need to win this fight."Lance pointed out."Because they're the only ones who can beat Emerald."

"But what if they die?I can't lose Ash!"Dawn and Paul got up and called forth a power that made them glowing blue.

"Aura Kings Mode!"Ash and Paul said slide into Saber and Bashed him.

"NO they couldn't unlock this WAY!"Saber disappear.

"Yes We won!"Ash said then he saw Dawn looking at him smiling."Dawn!"Ash said as he walked up to her."You looked more beautiful then ever Dawn."Ash looked into his eyes and crashed into his eyes widening and then accepted the kiss.

"Ash I miss you."Dawn hugged him never want to let go.

"Zoey what are you doing here?Paul was going to explain but let her lips was shocked that Zoey kissed him.

"I love you Paul."

"I love you too Zoey."Paul kissed her back.

"Okay we can go home!"Dawn said.

"Yeah let's go home but how?"Then Leaf appeared and open a portal.

"I told you we meet did promise right?"Ash looked confused.

"Yeah!"A voice was heard."We did promise.I love you."It was Ritchie."We're be together as long as Ash and Dawn will always be together."

"Yeah we always be together right Ash?"Dawn said as she grabbed Ash's arm.

"Yeah we will!"Ash said while walked up to Dawn and steeped in her body as Ritchie did with Ash.

"You're still you."Ash looked at Paul.

"Let's go home."Dawn and Zoey walked into the portal was closing and Ash and Paul was standing outside."ASH!"Dawn said.

"PAUL!"Zoey said.

"So Ash and Paul we meet again."Ash and Paul looked up to see Emerald.

"Emerald!"Ash and Paul said.

"No Emerald is played me ,Paul this is your final moments!"

TBC

Next chapter:Finale:Aura Kings Ash and Paul

That right next chapter is the final one so joy the next chapters.I thinking after this story I make a sequal or work on Shawn Ketchum so tell me Review!


	21. Finale:Aura Kings Ash and Paul

Finale:Aura Kings Ash and Paul

RayEmerald is will still beat you!"Ash looked like Cyrus but more transport them to a blank stood between light and Darkness.

"Aura Kings we might be the goes And Darkness are nothings must be the !"RayEmerald explianed.

"Yeah nothing goes on and light AND darkness are opposites but guess what."Paul said.

"You're not enternal!"Ash said.

"You will be dead!"RayEmerald grab Ash's neck and threw him in the used his new tail he got from Rayquaza and attack fell to the ground got mad and charged in and slashed grunted in sneaked beyond them blast them pushing them sneaked beyond RayEmerald attacked attack used a dark and light sphere to ran up to RayEmerald and slashed capture Ash into a sphere and attack Paul with layer blade.

"Ash!"Paul jumped into the air and send RayEmerald on the groundand free and Paul attacked at least 7 times with their aura recovered and quickly disappear.

"Where is he?"Ash said while he looked around for moved quickly and attacks connect. Dawnand Zoey saw Ash and Paul lieing on the ground covered with girls started to cry.

"No It can't be?No Please."Dawn sobbed loudly."Ash No Please you have to be alive."They saw RayEmerald coming to finish the job."No Please Don't kill my Ash!Please Don't Ash Don't give up!I can't live without you!"Dawn said.

"Same here can do guys have to win this battle."Zoey and Marina,Brendan and May watched the tragdey that will saw Ash and Paul getting up to summon up the last of their strength.

"AURA KINGS MODE!"

"Impossible!You should be begging for death!"RayEmerald said shocked.

"Nothing is impossible at long as you have someone you love,someone you want to me I want to protect Dawn."Ash said.

"I want to protect Zoey."Paul and Zoey smiled at what they said.

"I want to fight and protect Paul and I will give my life for my friends and girlfriend."Ash said

"Same will win."Paul attack Paul.

"PAUL!"RayEmerald pointed his blade at Ash but Paul block the jumped forward and triple attack him."Paul."Ash showed him the keyblade and Paul touch the keyblade and light zapped and Paul finished him off.

"CURSE YOU AURA KEYBLADE MASTERS!"He died.

"We won!"Ash said.

"They did it!"Dawn said.'Ash I knew you can do it now come back to me.'Ash and Paul walked until Paul fell on his knees.

"Ash is this it"Paul asked and Ash shook his head.

"We find A way out."They walked into a dark realm.

"End of the done can you take me to the water."Ash nodded as he took him to the ocean.

"Hey Ash."Ash hummed to him.

"Yeah Paul."

"I was always jeasous of was chosen to the aura Keyblade I have one advantage over you.."Paul said.

"Really what that?"Ash asked curious.

"Having you for a friend."

"I have one advantage too."Ash and Paul stared at the picked a bootle with a note address to Ash."Hey Ash it's for you."Ash read the letter.

'Dear Ash,I having always thinking about you.I will always love will be me Ash you will come back so I can give you my innoncence..'

"Door to let 'sgo!"Ash said.

"Yeah."Ash and Paul walked into the fell from the sky into the water.

"ASH!"Dawn waved out.

"PAUL!"Zoey and Paul saw the girls and swim to was running toward Dawn then Pikachu tackled him for a hug.

"Ash you're alive and back here again."Dawn said.

"Yeah we're back!"Ash grabbed Ash's hand and pulled him to her the few hours their clothes were spread and threw across the room.

"Ash I miss you and I love please don't leave again."Dawn said while her head was resting on his bare chest.

"I promise Dawn."Ash said.

'Ash you're will always be here with me."

12 years later

Ash ands Dawn got married and had 2 children a son named Shawn and a daughter named and Zoey also married had a daughter named Tiffany and a son named two Aura Keyblade Master were honored and were lived happy lives.

"This is the end of the battle I hope."Ash said.

"Don't worry baby,we're married,have 2 's over for sure."Dawn said while Ash smiled as he kissed her.

The End

Well that is the end.I fell bad that this story have to end but now I can work on Shawn Ketchum

**REVIEW STORY**


End file.
